1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of OLEDs, which each include a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Each OLED emits light when excitons (generated as electrons and holes are combined) drop from an excited state to a ground state, and the OLED display displays an image by using the emitted light.
Accordingly, the OLED display has self-luminance characteristics, and unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the thickness and weight thereof are small because a separate light source is not required. Further, because the OLED display has high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, the OLED display is appropriate for use in mobile electronic devices.
However, the OLED may become deteriorated due to internal and/or external factors. Regarding the internal factors, the organic emissive layer may become deteriorated under the atmosphere of oxygen due to indium tin oxide (ITO) being the electrode material, or under the interfacial reaction between organic layer components of the organic emissive layer. The external factors include external moisture and oxygen, and ultraviolet rays. In particular, because the external oxygen and moisture seriously influence the life span of the OLED, it may be desirable to package the OLED such that it is sealed from the outside in a vacuum-tight manner.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a pixel area where the organic light emitting element is formed and a non-pixel area where a scan driver and a pad portion are formed. An encapsulation substrate to protect the organic light emitting element may be formed on the pixel area including the organic light emitting element.
Additionally, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may be formed by forming a plurality of organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays on a mother substrate, and cutting each organic light emitting diode (OLED) display as a unit cell, and then, a lower substrate may be cut after cutting the encapsulation substrate.
However, the encapsulation substrate may be damaged by stresses generated in a cutting process, which may allow external oxygen and/or moisture to penetrate the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.